Welcome to the Freakshow
by Gigi Jinx
Summary: Latest chapter summary: The streakette dropped into a crouch, fingers flexing. Just grab its leash and pin it down. She'll be fine. It's just a puffle. The puffle edged out from the shadows, revealing a gaping maw of monster teeth. No eyes. Just a massive mouth with teeth in it. Elle stared, gobsmacked. This was not what she had been expecting. Rated T for a reason. SOOT LANGUAGE
1. Foreword

**IMPORTANT Foreword:**

If you have read Scythe of the Heartless right up to its latest chapter (Genderbender and Author's Note) you should know that I am at a complete loss on how to continue the fic.

_What?_ You might say incredulousy. _Come on, Ebony, don't kid me. You don't have freaking to redo everything; just add more chapters and make it work!_

**...not that easy.**

For now, let's say the story is a scarf.

I held it out at arm's length... to see all the holes in the plot.

The pattern's too complicated, the colors aren't right, it wasn't what I had envisioned in mind before I started off on it.

It makes me want to throw said scarf into the fire and myself at a wall.

So I'm going to do what I think is the way out of this: I'm going to unravel everything, pull it apart, and start over again.

**Scythe of the Heartless v2.0**

But it won't be the same, I warn. I'm going to take some materials out of it, and it won't be as bad-azzeline as before. It'll focus more on L and Scythe, less Klutzy and Herbert action... a simple story.

I don't think I'm qualified to handle a big story plot as of yet. :(

However, I'll still keep the original SotH on the site because it means a lot to me, and I love all the generous reviews I received. You can run between the two stories to compare them, but remember that this is NOT a slightly tweaked version. It's quite different. Quite.

Original (replace ! with . ) www!fanfiction!net/s/7829956/1/Scythe_of_the_Heartless

And I've changed their names slightly for this story because of reasons.

**L=Elle**

**Scythe=Skythe**

**Killmore=K'llmore**


	2. Behind the Open Door

**Chapter 1: Behind the Open Door**

* * *

Gary the Gadget Guy was deep in thought as he strode down the corridors of the underground EPF facilities. Normally inventions and numbers, or gadgets to capture Herbert and his sidekick occupied his head, but today he was immerced in puffle-related thoughts. The man slowed down as he approached the only door that was open in the entire corridor, the one leading to the storage room. He knocked on the open door before stepping inside

The girl inside looked up from her work as he entered, revealing a face with what seemed like paint or dye splashes on her face but was actually the color markings on her skin.

"Hi, Gary."

Gary sat down on the cleanest stool in sight. "How is the job progressing, Elle?"

"Oh, wow, it's..." the nineteen year old glanced wryly at all the gadgets and phones piled on the table before her, "...it's fantastic. Polka Dot gives me the best things to do: simple tasks on a mass scale."

"Good news then. I've got a new task for you."

"Did something in the lab explode that you need me to clean up again?" Elle resumed dismantling the phones and inserting the small gadgets inside the cases.

"No. This is something better."

"And what would that be?" The streakette placed the phone down on the table to eye G with curiosity.

"An assignment, a mission that I want you to handle. You can say it's a challenge-"

He was interrupted by Elle's sudden groan. The streakette had her hands clamped over her ears as if her head hurt. The inventor immediately rose up to his feet, concerned yet cautious. After a moment of tense silence, Elle relaxed and lowered her arms. G studied her pained expression with anxiety.

"How is your condition?"

"Don't worry. I took my meds," she assured glumly. "Please continue."

G sat down again.

"PH has addressed me with a problem that I believe you can take care of. There is a new member in the EPT, but with already seven elite puffles in her care, not to mention training programs, PH doesn't have the time to look after the new puffle. She needs someone to do that for her."

"So you want me to look after a puffle for a day or two?"

"No. This assignment might take several weeks, or even months, depending on the situation. Also, this puffle isn't your ordinary happysqueak puffle. It needs a lot of attention. I'd rate this case a 'B', counting that facts I just mentioned, and the time it'll take."

Elle stared at him, incredulous surprise written all over her color-blotched face. "What? You want me to handle this? But you've always ordered me to do the low rank stuff. Why would-" the nineteen year old broke off abruptly.  
"Wait..." She tilted her face to the side with guarded skepticism, her mismatched eyes narrowing. "This is a test, isn't it?"

G said nothing.

Elle leaned back in her seat, waiting for the answer.

"There are several reasons why I chose you," the blue haired man began at last.  
"First of all, you're one of the few employees of the EPF who doesn't need to complete field ops, thus it makes you available for a long term assignment. Second, I do think it's time to promote you from an all-around assistant to an agent. Last and most significant, this certain puffle is ...special, like you."

"I presume it's a freak like me?" The streakette inquired, her expression sour.

"You are not a freak, Elle, please stop insisting it." Gary sighed and pushed back a lock of hair, a sign that he was exasperated.  
"I'm not forcing you to do this. But if you accept the case, your tasks will be different, you can stay at home more, get the sleep you need. And you earn a raise."

"...sounds good." Elle remarked as she considered the offer.

"So will you accept it?"

"...it's still a test, right?"

G shot her a stern look.

"Alright, I'll take it."

"Tomorrow morning, in front of the EPQ, at seven. I'll fill you in on the info. Don't be late."

"Got it, sir."

"Good." G stood up, ready to depart.

Wearily, Elle turned back and picked up the next phone when she remembered something.

"Oh, by the way-" She trailed off.

The inventor had already left.

Alone in the room, Elle heaved a sigh and went back to work.

* * *

_BTW/FYI:_

_Streakette is just a word I'm using to describe Elle, since her hair is heavily streaked in neon colors. You know, brunette, bluenette...streakette. Lol._

_Compare L in SotH's first chapter and this new Elle: what do you think?_

**(Expect some tweaks on this chapter; I'm not entirely happy with it yet)**

**Hint: **The reason why Elle seems sane is because she's taking meds.

* * *

**Sometimes I'm convinced that all my readers (except Teacon, bless you) are heartless. No matter how much I ask you to express your opinions, you remain utterly cold and silent in the shadows. Well, I shall go cry in my corner now.**

Date posted online: 2012-07-05  
Date last tweaked: 2012-07-22

**Disclaimer: The virtual world of Club Penguin is property of Disney. This is fanfiction. Only the characters, Elle and Skythe, and this fic belong to me.**


	3. Face to Face With a Well Known Stranger

**Chapter Two: Face to Face with a Well-known Stranger**

_T for language_

* * *

Elle inhaled deeply as the elevator doors whirred open. It was a calm morning in the EPF, not many agents were in the CR, but it was enough to make the streakette feel uncomfortable. She adjusted the mask over her face with nervous gloved hands before stepping out reluctantly.

No one looked up from their tasks.

Good.

The nineteen year old scanned the room for G. He wasn't here. Elle shook her head distractedly as the ringing in her ears increased.

Crap, where did G said she should wait again?

She stood there awkwardly for a few moments. "..."

Maybe she should ask someone whether they've seen G or not. Elle heaved a sigh. Her people skills were almost non-existent, and she didn't have a good grasp on this concept called society's unwritten rules due to her rather isolated life she had now, and whatever she may have learnt in her past was...out of her recall range.

Everyone seemed occupied one way or the other - except for the guy refilling his cup at the coffee corner. Now... how to approach the stranger? Elle gathered up her courage and strode over.

"Hey, you! Where's Gary?" She barked stiffly. Several heads lifted up from their work with curiousity.

The man turned to look at her, surprise written over his face. Elle realized it was the stealth elite, Kile-whatshisname- Oscar, something like that? He raised an amused eyebrow at the rather ludicrous ninja-crossed-over-with-everyday-clothes outfit that she wore. The streakette waited, expecting his gaze to turn skeptical and distrustful like all the others did, but he remained completely unruffled by her bizarre dress code.

"I haven't seen him as of yet-" Kile rubbed the stubble on his chin thoughtfully before turning to yell shamelessly- "Yo, Jet! Have you seen G around somewhere?"

The jetpack man sorting through some gadgets gave a gruff reply.

"He's in Corridor E."

Kile turned back to Elle. "There you heard him-" She had already scuttled off. "-well, that was interesting..."

He resumed stirring his coffee.

JPG walked over.

"Who was that?"

"I have no idea."

Both men remained silent for a moment.

"It could be a spy."

"Chill, Jet. It's just one of the 'VIPs'." Kile took a gulp of his coffee. Jet remained grim-faced beside him. The stealth elite noticed his expression and put a hand on his comrade's shoulder. "Hey, I know you're not exactly impressed with the 'VIPs', considering how you first met them, but this isn't one of the two you've encountered; it's just a young lady."

He steered Guy firmly around by the shoulder. "Come on! Brush off your grudges; we've got ops to tackle."

* * *

Kile Ohswad (pronounced Os-wid) is from my other story, **Blue Hour Rebellion**. He's too good of a character to waste...

**Hint**: By VIP, Kile means the 'members' of EPF whose identities are kept a secret.

P.S. Elle's not being rude, she's just socially awkward. Aren't you?

**Feel free to ask some questions if anything is baffling you.**

Date posted online: 2012-07-22

Date last tweaked: 2012-07-22

**Disclaimer: The virtual world of Club Penguin is property of Disney. This is fanfiction. Only the characters, Elle and Skythe and Kile Ohswad, and this fic belong to me.**


	4. Just What the F

**Chapter 3: Just What the F**

_T for swearing! EDIT: Due to a request, I will dim most the swearwords, but stubborn Reyzer won't shut up. ;P If you personally are against swearwords, I'm sorry. This is rated T for a reason, you know: complicated stuff, SUGGESTIVE THEMES, bad bad words and sorts. If you aren't at the age, you're not supposed to be reading this. So..._

* * *

G paused as the narrow entrance slid open silently before stepping inside the secret corridor, gesturing Elle to follow.

"So you've gone over the papers?"

"Yee-up."

"Every word of it?"

"...well, yes. Uh. There were some...parts that left me incredulous, but I won't ask, since you probably prefer me not to..." Elle shrugged as she followed G down the secret passage. The inventor nodded his head offhandedly.

"Good, good. I prefer not to explain too much; this is complicated science, it'll only raise more questions. You will understand gradually."

They reached the end of the cramped corridor and entered the small room. G sat down at the console while Elle stood around awkwardly and stared at the gray tiled-floor. The inventor leaned forward in his seat as he scanned the screen. "It seems like things have...changed."

Elle glanced at him apprehensively. "What is it?"

"You'll have to deal with a hu-"

Before G could finish, the door on the other side of the room slid open.

"Well, damn, that's one tough little beast," someone remarked lazily.

Elle stiffened at the voice. For an entire three seconds, her vision went gray amd a wave of voices, sounds, sensations, all muddled and confusing, drowned out the real world, overwhelming her senses.

_Ugh, what in the name of crappy karma-? _ The streakette put her hand against the wall for support.

"-yup, we've given it the shot and the collar, no worries, Gary. I doubt the leash will hold though." A short laugh that was lighthearted, yet sounded sinister. Elle inhaled deeply and slowly turned to face them: the Harpoon brothers, Reyzer and Bleyd, the two visored menaces of EPF's classified sector.

"Yo, Loveless!" Elle braced herself, still immobilized, as the lanky older brother, Reyzer, approached her with a grin on his face and that sadistic, amused gleam in his eyes partially concealed by his orange visor. "Fancy seeing you here, haha. What brings you to this miserable pit, huh?"

His smooth yet cutting voice dripped of something Elle couldn't identify, didn't like.

_G'jamn it! Why wouldn't the voices just shut the fug up?!_

"You are the one handling this case, NullHart?" A quieter, lulling voice asked... it was Bleyd, the younger, shorter sibling of the two. He eyed her silently from behind his blue eyepiece.

"Y-yeah." Elle struggled to reply.

"Ha, well, shet luck on you; this little mofo is just as nasty as you were."

Reyzer turned to G.

"Hey, does this tiny monster have a name, Gary?"

"Not ye-"

"Scythe? Something like that? Whatcha think, Bleyd?"

"Skythe."

"Not bad...Skythe it is! Gonna recruit this beast once he's civilized and all that shabbabery. Heh."

"Who are you to just go around giving names to people like they're just...?" Elle trailed off. The voices had gone, but the ringing in her ears wasn't making it any better for her jittery nerves. Reyzer stared down at her. The streakette gulped; there was no denying that he still scared her.

"So what? You're just lost puppies and kittens that EPF pick from the streets. In fact, we were the ones who gave you-"

"That's enough, Reyzer." Bleyd turned to leave. "Our job is done here."

The older sibling swivelled around to face his younger brother.

Silence.

The most tense, frozen moment as they held their stares.

"..."

"Oh, you're pushing it, Bleyd." Reyzer grinned dangerously, but stalked out of the room without another word.

Elle leaned against the wall, weak at the knees.

"Are you okay?"

She didn't want to look up at Bleyd. The ringing in her head was almost driving her berserk. The thing was, even though Bleyd was 'nicer' than Reyzer, she didn't trust him. You know what they say about the quiet ones.

"I'm fine. I'll live."

Another moment passed, and only Elle and G was in the room.

"You're good now?" It was G who had remained silent this entire time.

"Eh, yeah, I think." Elle heaved a hearty sigh of relief as the ringing finally dimmed to a bearable pitch. "So what are the orders?"

The inventor glanced at the screen.

"You have to fight this ...Skythe."

"Uh- what? Fight? Why?"

"In order for it to listen to you, you have to show it who's boss around here."

"Can't we, like, um, negociate?"

"Elle, this is an animal we are dealing with. Mere words will not get us anywhere. But don't worry. All you have to do is get a hold of the leash and pin it down until it gives up. I have already gotten the Harpoons to give it an injection that stops it from using its telekinectic abilities, and a shock collar, so it shouldn't be too difficult."

"Okay..."

"Are you ready?"

"Sorta- I mean, yeah."

"I'll be supervising you from the monitor. If things ever get out of hand, I'll have to turn on the sleep gas on you both. I won't be able to communicate with you though, so you're going to have to come up with a strategy by yourself."

"I'm fine with that."

"Excellent. Good luck."

G nodded at the door from which the brothers had emerged from. Elle went inside the room, and the door whirred shut behind her.

The streakette glanced around the room. It was padded, floor and wall, and the light was safely hidden along the edges of the ceiling. On the wall before her, there was a cage embedded into it. The bars were slowly but steadily rising. She could see what looked like a black puffle on the other side.

The streakette dropped into a crouch, fingers flexing.

_Just grab its leash and pin it down until it gives up. I'll be fine. It's just a puffle._

A low growl. The puffle edged out from the shadows out its cage, revealing-

**a gaping maw of monster teeth.**

No eyes.

Just a massive mouth with teeth in it.

Elle stared for a moment, gobsmacked.

_Well, shuck._

This was not what she had been expecting.

And then, hands emerged from behind the puffle.

_What-_

Arms.

_the-_

Shoulders.

_fuuu-_

**? !**

Dumbstruck, Elle gawked at the human boy that had pulled himself out of the small cage, a scrawny boy no older than fifteen wearing a mask, clothed in a dark grey T-shirt and sweat pants with a black collar around his neck.

Skythe.

This was Skythe.

_They said a puffle, not - WHAT- just asdfghjkl;!?_

Before she had time to think even more, she found herself slammed against the wall. White spots burst across her vision and the ringing started up again. Elle grimaced.

Oh yeah, she had to fight. Great. **Holy scrat.**

* * *

Rough chapter with more dialogue, more swearing, lots of OOCness, and spelling errors. I'll be back to fix this one day; just wanted to throw this in your faces. Skythe's a human, mwahaha. Go read Scythe of the Heartless nad compare their first meeting. More impact in this one heh. Yep. Bye.

Hint: The voices and ringing Elle hears are part of her medical condition.

**Feel free to ask some questions if anything is baffling you.**

Date posted online: 2012-08-20

Date last tweaked: 2012-08-22

**Disclaimer: The virtual world of Club Penguin is property of Disney. This is fanfiction. Only the characters, Elle and Skythe and Kile Ohswad, and this fic belong to me.**


End file.
